Girl meets Someday
by Loveanyway123
Summary: Maya and her friends are having a blast now that she graduated Highschool. No worries, no stressing, and no having to worrying about Lucas - because he's dating Smackle -so nothing can ruin her summer right? Well it so happens that Uncle Boing - Josh- is on break from collage so he just had to visit all summer. And Maya is staying all summer too. What could go wrong? Complete
1. Graduation

"Maya Penelope Hart". Announced the principal of Abigail Adams High School, Mr. Mathews. Katy Hart clapped loudly, proud that her daughter did the impossible. Graduate High school. She wasn't the smartest kid in the school but she did maintain A's and B's. Couple of C's but absolutely no F's.

Not to mention she finished top of her class in Spanish and art. She was made for them. Maya looked towards her mom and smiled brightly. While holding the diploma in her hand she waved at her mom and Shawn who was sitting next to her mom looking like he's about to cry. "I love you baby". Her mom cried crying. "Me too." Shawn yelled to her, trying to look tough and hold the tears in. "Riley Mathews".

Topanga and Auggie screamed to the top of their lungs, "Good job honey." "That's my sister."

"Farkle Minkus." Stuart and Jennifer we're about to cheer but suddenly looked at each other in confusion. Cory notice this and then realizing he added, "Oh and by the way Mr. Minkus here has the highest I.Q in the school." Now Stuart and Jennifer celebrated by yelling out "We're so proud of you son."

Farkle looked at the crowed and yelled, "Hah!" Cory shook his head and continued. "Lucas Friar." Grand pappy Joe and uncle Buster were ecstatic. So was Zay, yelling from the side of the stage waiting to get called. "Isadora Smackle. Who got the second highest I.Q." Smackle smiled brightly at her parents. Her mom, Megan in the crowd clapped quietly. Not impressed and disgusted that she had gotten second. "This is what happens when we take her out of Einstein Academy, school, just for her boyfriend who dumped her and beat her I.Q. And to make matters worse she's dating a cowboy with no brains and just looks."

She said to her husband, Mike and then shook her head in disappointment. Smackle noticed her parents disapproval and heard what her mom had said since they were seated in the front near the rest of the graduates parents. Smackle's smile disappeared and was replaced with her own disappointment. Lucas noticed her look and rushed to her. "Lucas what are you-" Suddenly he grabbed her and kissed her, in front of everyone. Lucas made sure to turn and glare at Megan and then kissed Smackle a second time this one longer. Megan looked like she might faint, while Mike looked impressed that Lucas would do something so bold.

Topanga and Cory smiled. They heard the Megan, so they were glad that the kisses shut her up. Even Farkle's parents even thought they were horrible. If Farkle wasn't top they just would have sighed and then celebrate. Once they got off the stage it was the finale graduate. "Zay Babineaux ." Everyone from Cory to Lucas clapped. "Zay congrats." Cory said handing the last diploma. All the graduates grabbed there hats and threw them in the air. "Woohoo!"

"Maya baby doll I can't believe you just graduated. I'm- I meant we're so proud of you. Right Shawn?"

" Oh yeah defiantly I've never been more proud." Suddenly Katy realized something. "Oh I almost forgot to tell you. Since me and Shawn's wedding is in a couple of weeks we decided to go on a trip to ... wait for it ... Alaska!" Maya defiantly looked shocked. "Um, so you want all of us to go to Alaska."

Katy nodded. "Sorry mom but I just can't. I have collages to visit, applications to look over, and I just can't leave Riley and our friends. I'm sorry mom." Katy looked shocked but understood. "Your right baby doll. I guess we can always can go after we get married. Also it would be nice with just the two of us, right Shawn?" "Defiantly."

"But who are you going to stay with? The cruise is for the whole summer and your too young to get your own house yet."

"With us!" Riley shouted. Appearing from nowhere. "Riley how did you hear -"

"I hear everything Peaches. I even asked my parents. They said of course."

"Well I'm glad that got solved out. Maya let's go home and pack. You'll need a lot of clothes. Your going to stay there for a while till we get back."

Maya smiled widely at Riley. "Let's go get our packing on peaches."

"So she'll be staying in Riley's room. We have all the emergency numbers and her supplies. We are officially all set." Topanga says smiling toward Katy.

"Topanga, Cory again thank you so much."

"No problem. It's always fun to have Maya around."

"Okay well we'll be going now."

Katy and Shawn were almost out the door when Katy remembers something.

"Oh Maya I forgot. Absolutely no driving. You hear? I know you have a license but I don't want any accidents while I'm gone. Understood."

Maya nodded. "Thank you Angel."

Katy and Shawn kissed Maya's head and took off.

"Yay Maya. We will have so much fun we can invite our friends over and hang out all summer. Won't it be great."

"Yup Riles. No boy problems just collage stuff, which I can handle. Your right Riles this is going to be the best summer ever!"


	2. Josh's back

Maya's POV:

"I can't believe I get to stay here. It's like a dream." I say smiling

"Peaches dreams can be reality. Trust me I have the most perfect guy a girl can ask for." I smirk at Riley before saying, "that's what you said about Lucas, and goat face. Not to mention Gary, Freckles, dog lover, and cat eyes." Riley's eyes widened. "Have I really dated that many people?"

I nod and then laughed. "Poor Farkle he's only dated Smackle. And she didn't even like him that much considering she started seeing Lucas a day after their breakup and yours and Lucas's." Man that was a bad day. Especially because of him. "Your right Maya. I always think a guys perfect in till they show their true colors." I nod, understanding what she was saying.

"Riles just be glad you got Farkle. He's one of the rare guys. The type of guy who actually cares about you. Plus you saves him from that evil chipmunk, Smackle. She would flirt with Lucas and Josh in front of him! It was cruel. The day he dumped her and went for you I was jealous.

You had two guys fighting for you, Lucas and Farkle. Not to mention that ski lodge guy. Also Charlie. I swear you got so many guys! I couldn't even get one guy I really wanted and you got all. You are so lucky."

I finish kind of angry. She got all and I couldn't even get uncle boing. We had to wait. And I waited and waited.

"Maya you actually did date some people. Brandon the rebel."

"It was only a month. All we did was hold hands."

"Jack?"

"Only two weeks, just hugs."

"Kenny?"

"A week and no eye contact. We mostly just hung out.

"What about Lucas? You guys dated for a while."

"Two months and you know what happened next. He was jealous that I couldn't get over my feelings for Josh and we broke up. Then he went out with you. You chose Farkle so now he's with the girl who idolized him, Smackle. Did I ever have happiness with my dream guy?

No, I didn't no matter how long I waited. I haven't even had my first kiss yet because a part of me is still hoping he'll come around. But he never does. He'll move on and forget about me. He's probably already got different girlfriends." I whisper the last part. I feel so weak waiting for a guy who is long gone. "Don't worry peaches. Just keep waiting I know he'll come around. Then he can finally be the guy you deserve."

"No!"

"What?"

"I said No. I'm tired of waiting. I'm sick of wasting my life for hope. Hope is something I don't have and don't want anymore. I'm going to go find a different Mr. Right."

"Maya I think that's a bad idea. You just want to date a guy to try and get over him but you can't and you'll just hurt the guy and yourself."

"Riley your wrong. I'm over him and I need to move on. I will not be a seventeen year old almost eighteen and not have kissed anyone. And why does it matter. It's not like fates going to go and say, oh Maya's giving up on Josh. Oh let's make him magically stay all summer with the Mathews. That would mean fate is real and so is hope. So I'm sorry Riles but there is no way that will ever-"

"Guess who just called randomly and decided to stay with us the rest of the summer?"

"Oh my god it can't be possible. Is it.."

"Daddy would it be by any chance uncle Josh?"

"Why yes Riles it is. You are a really good guesser."

"Yep. I have a lot of faith in my guesses. Right Maya?"

"Uncle Boing is coming here. And I'm turning eighteen next month. So were older now and our age doesn't matter that much. Here a whole summer with Josh."

"Yeah he's coming right now. He should be here any min-

Just then the door bell rang.

"He's here already! I don't feel so good I think-

That's when I fainted and fell to the ground.

"Maya. Are you all right?" "Maya!" I jolt awake, recognizing the owner of the voice. "Maya are you okay. I heard a thump and when I came in you were on the floor. Are you okay?" I sit up slowly and nod. There's no way I'm going to look at him especially after he just saw me on the floor past out.

"I'm okay. It's just memories of someone was too much for me to handle. That's all." I say without thinking. I take a quick glance at him. He's blank, like he was thinking about something. "Well since we got that situated, who wants to help Josh bring in his luggage in? Girls?" Cory asks breaking the silence. "Why can't you Matthews?" I question. "Cause I don't want to. That's why now go!"

"Fine." I mummer and put my hand down about to push myself up when I see a hand in front of my face. "Need help up?" Josh asks kindly. I'm tempted to yell no but then he gives me his special smile. I can never say no to that smile. So I accept the help. "So-

I cut him of before he can continue. "Josh thank you for the help, that's all I will say. I will not discuss what I said earlier nor will we evet, I said that without thought. So if you excuse me I need to go get that luggage." I say walking towards the car. I start to smile once I'm out of his view. I didn't know where all those words came from. But it sure made him shock hear

ing me pronounce them perfectly. Maybe him being here won't be to bad. "Maya help me finish getting his things."

"Sure Riles. Maybe if we finish fast enough we can still go to that club tonight." I say while grabbing his suitcase. It smells just like him. "You were serious about going? I thought you weren't after the universe just brought him here for you." She says while we walk inside with the luggage. "Riles, like I said it was a coincident. And I said that before he came. I gave up on him already. I'm ready to a club and dance with random people. Maybe one of them will be my ex and we can get back together."

Riley looks towards her apartment and goes wide eyes. I ignore it and keep going.

"It'll be so fun with Mr. Right. It'll so make me feel better about wasting my life waiting for Josh.

"Um peaches."

"And then we can go on dates."

"Peaches."

"And we can maybe finally kiss."

"Maya."

"And I'll finally forget about me and your hot uncle Boing."

"MAYA!"

"What?"

She points house. Standing by the door frame is none other but Josh. His eyes are wide and his mouth is in a shocked expression. Did he hear everything I said about him!? "Um.. Josh what I just said..

Then he does something that surprises me. He smiles, "You girls get everything?" We both nod shocked by how calm he is. "Good cause Topanga says dinners at five."

We nod again and don't say anything. He turns to leave but then turns to face me and adds, "Oh and by the way you guys will have plenty of time at the club cause Cory and Topanga will be on a date night tonight." He turns towards me and finishes with, "Hope you have a good time finding a boyfriend." He says with such mockery and anger.. Then he turns to leave. Was he… jealous?


	3. Club

**Sorry I haven't updated recently. I've been writing two different stories. One on fanfiction and one on wattpad. Also I don't have wifi at my house so it's hard to post but I will try updating ASAP. Well here's the new chapter. Enjoy and don't forget to review.**

"Are you ready Riley?" I ask.

"Um, Maya are sure you want to go still? I mean Josh looked mad that you we're going." I shook my head in disagreement. "He was mad that we're leaving to a party because he probably thinks of us as little kids still. That's it, no other reason." Riley looks at me and shakes her head.

"Oh my god there both in denial." She mutters barely loud enough to hear. "Whatever are you ready or not?" I say annoyed.

"Yup." I look at her outfit to make sure. She's wearing a black and red dress worth black leggings underneath. Light make up and her hairs put up in a bun. "Good job Riles. You actually got ready fast and it's nice looking."

"Maya, don't lie. I know I look like a goodie two shoes! I just don't know how to dress for a club like you!"

"Of course I know how to dress. To go to a club all I do is dress like a rebel with my hair curled up."

I'm wearing a purple strapless dress shirt with a black medium length leather skirt. A little more make-up then Riley but not too much. Yup. I'm defiantly ready.

"Okay let's get going!" Once I go get my purse, we start heading to open the door when it slams open. "Well kiddies good news. You can stay out past eight at the club and your parents aloud it." Josh says coming in not even looking up from his phone. "Yes!" I say happily but realize something. "But what's the catch?" I say annoyed.

"Why on earth would there be a..."

"Josh!"

"Okay calm down. The catch is that a adult has to go with you to the club."

Oh god it better not be..

"So I guess I'm going to be spending the night with you kiddies." Then finally he looks up from his phone and looks at us. He sees me and his eyes widen a bit.

"Wow Maya.. You look... I mean you really did grow up beautiful." He says blushing a bit. Then he looks nervous and quickly plays it off.

"I mean you both look ready so we should head out." We nod and leave behind him. "Did you hear that Maya. Your beautiful." Riley says quietly to me smiling widely.

"Shut up!" I say blushing as much as I did when he first said it. Did he really call me beautiful? Of course he did but he also said the exact same thing three years ago and it didn't change mean much so it doesn't mean much now.

"Man this club is loud Riles!"

"What?"

"Never mind. I'm going to go get some water."

She nods and goes back to talking to a friend she's made. I go to the bar and sit waiting for the bartender.

"Hey Maya."

"Hey Josh. Watcha doing sitting with me. I'm sure some girl would like to hang with you boing." He laughs a little. Oh that laugh.

"Naw, I didn't want to come. I only came for you girls. What are you getting to drink?"

"Well I'm not aloud to drink yet and I don't have a fake I.D so just water."

"Really Maya the way you look right now all you have to do is smile and I'm sure some guy will come and buy you a drink." He says smirking. I blush scarlet red.

"Anyway I'm going to go get some food. Be right back." He stands and causally walks to the food. I just sit getting bored.

"Hey cutie."

I turn to see my ex Brandon standing there. "Hey Brandon. How've you been?"

"Good. I'm a going to study the law at Stratford. I want to be a detective."

"Wow who would have thought you Brandon, the bad boy, would be a detective." I tease a little.

"Oh well who would have thought that Maya Penelope Hart would grow up so gorgeous." I blush a little, I can't help it. The last time I saw him was when we broke up in High school and he looks more mature now.

"Well I got to go soon. I'd love to chat some more, here's my number maybe we could catch up over dinner or something."

"I.. I guess?" He hands grabs my arm and writes his number. "See you later Hart. Oh by the way that drink coming is from me. A little nice to see you gift." He gets up and winks before he leaves. Soon enough the bartender comes with a beer.

"Thanks." He nods and leaves. Josh comes back. "Was that a friend."

"Um he's an ex. He just wanted to catch up."

" _Sure_ he did. He _wouldn't_ possibly be interested in you."

"Are you... Jealous?"

"Of course I am! I mean your gorgeous! Every guy here is going to hit on you." Then he leans close and whispers, "but I found you first. No way will I let them take you from me."

I'm speechless. What do I say.

"I- I know your drunk Josh."

"Of course I'm not. I just drank a little because I saw your little friend flirting with you. I couldn't stand seeing you with another guy."

"Josh your drunk. You don't mean what your saying, I know you don't." Of course he didn't mean it. He's just not thinking right. He leans in even closer so we're a couple inches apart.

"Maya, when people are drunk they say things and do things they wouldn't have the nervous to do on a regular basis. So what I'm saying now is what I always want to say but can't. So here it goes, Maya I think your funny, smart, bold, and beautiful. I meant what I said, I'm in it for the long game.

I always have and always will. So please don't go looking for a boyfriend. And I've also wanted to do this." And that's when he does something I've only dreamed about. He kissed me. I loved it, I couldn't help but kiss back. And I loved every second of it. I had to enjoy it cause I know tomorrow he's going to forget about it.

"Hey Maya! Where are you. Let's get going it's late and I'm bored. Heh bored. Bored. Bored. Great she's drunk too. I get up fast hoping she didn't see me kiss her uncle.

"I'm over here Riles! I'm ready to leave too. Let's go." We head to the car when I realized something. Riley and Josh can't drive. There drunk! Oh my mom's going to kill me. "I'll drive you guys get in." Josh sits next to me in the front and Riley's in the back. I grab the keys and hit the road.

"Maya." He whispers carefully trying not wake Riley. Why is it when your drunk you sleep easily?

"You know I still like you right?"

"I don't know Josh. Your drunk and not thinking right. But I'm not drunk so I can say this. I like you, I always have. I try to get ride of these feelings by dating guys but all I think about is you." I look at him and finish with, No one can replace you. Because I like you and always will. I'm permanently in the long game and I always will." He puts his hand on mine and closes his eyes, probably going to sleep. "Someday?" I whisper to myself.

"Someday."

On the drive home all I can think is one thought. Joshua Matthews just kissed me. And I kissed back and said I still liked him. Plus he said he's in the long game still. Oh my gosh what did I we just do?


	4. Last night

**I'm sorry I update so late. School is almost starting so it's taking up my time. But I'll try updating quickly. Here's the new chapter. Enjoy and don't forget to review**

I get to the house and stop the car. "Okay we're here guys. Wake up." Riley mumbled something but didn't wake up, Josh didn't even move. Great, I have to drag them back in. I started with Riley, who was surprisingly heavy. I carried her to the door and fished the keys out of her pocket.

"Farkle."

Really? I used my right hand and opened the door. I ran to the bed and dropped her in it. Man she took a lot of energy to carry.

"Night Riley."

"Night Farkle."

Again Really?

I sighed and went back outside for Josh. He was exactly where I left him.

"Josh come on! I can't carry you."

He moaned but didn't get up. Only one solution. "Okay at least get out. I'll lead you back in."

He grumbled something but then got up.

"Lead me master." He says getting out.

I put my arm around his shoulder and lead him to the house. "You smell good." He whispers. I blush rapidly.

I lead him to the room he's staying in. "Why can't I sleep in your bed?" He wines.

"Because in the morning you'll regret it." I say calmly walking him towards his room. I lead him to the bed and he slips into the covers.

"Night Josh." I say heading out.

"Wait Maya!" I stop in my track and head towards him, my heart hammering in my chest.

"Yes Josh."

"I know you think I'm doing these things because I'm drunk, but when your drunk it's when the things you always second think become a smart thing to do. That's why when I kissed you it was so special, because I would always second think it. And trust me it was worth it. Did you think it was great." I was blushing hard.

"Yeah. It was a perfect first kiss." I say quietly, hoping he didn't hear me.

"Your first kiss?" He says smirking. Of course he heard it. "I had the honor of being your first kiss." He leans towards me and whispers, "good. Cause at collage all I think about is our agreement at the Ski Lodge and you of course. Always you."

Then he rolls back on the bed and says goodnight. Like nothing happened. Really? I walk towards the door. When I was near the frame I hear him say, "in the morning just remember that I always know what I say and do when I'm drunk. Everything." I smile and walk away knowing he meant it.

"Omg. He said what?"

"I told you Riles, he just said he doesn't like Brandon. That's it."

Its a good lie and I'm sticking to it. It's not like she'll figure out-

"Oh. I get it, he wasn't saying he doesn't like Brandon. He was saying he was jealous of you and him. How cute!" She gushed. Well she figured that out.

"Anyways, how was the club for you?" I needed to change the subject fast. "It was fun, I met people. But a lot of boys kept hitting on me. I told them I had a boyfriend though!" She said smiling brightly. "Speaking of Farkle, did you know he bought me a necklaces?"

That's how she gets into a conversation about him. It's always about Farkle with her. "Oh can you believe he asked me out for dinner tonight?" Wait what?

"Your going to be gone the whole night? But so is your parents! You can't leave me and Josh together."

"Why not? It's not like anything really awkward happened last night right?"

"No of course not."

"Good no problem then." She says sweetly and leaves to go eat breakfast. "Coming?"

"I'm good." I really don't want to see him. But I'm going to be forced to spend the whole night with just me and the guy I'm trying to avoid. Perfect, just perfect.

 **Sorry that chapter was so short. But I didn't want to start on the new one yet so it had to be short. I'll make sure that the next chapter is long and filled with Joshaya. Hope you enjoyed.**


	5. Mistake

"Riles, please!"

"No Maya you can't come on our date!"

"Please let me be your third wheel!"

"Why do you want to leave so bad? It's not like you'll be alone. Uncle Josh is staying with you."

Yay.

"Alright I'll stay. But can you at least do me a favor?"

"What?"

"Hurry back as soon as you can."

"Okay. I will. Now can you help me get ready?" I get up and help her change into a sparkling blue dress.

I put her hair in a long braid, and give her pink lipstick. "Okay your good."

"Are you sure I'm ready? What if Farkle doesn't like it?" I sigh loudly.

"Has Farkle ever not liked how you look. You could literally wear a rag and he'd call you beautiful. He's a real genuine guy."

"Your right. Oh it's almost five I need to get going. Bye Maya, see you later have fun with Josh!"

She says and leaves me alone in her room. I wonder how long I can stay in the room without getting out. Probably a hour. Good enough.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After what seems like thirty minutes I started getting bored.

Plus I had to use the bathroom really bad. But if I went outside I know we'd have to talk.

About last night. That damn night. Well I really didn't have much of a choice so I walked out of the room.

I quietly walked into the kitchen. It was all clear. Good, I ran to the fridge and took out some food and started eating it fast before-

"You know you'll get stomach aches eating like that?"

I don't dare turn around. I know exactly who that voice belonged too.

Josh.

I quickly grab a bag of chips and start to rush to Riley's room when he says something that stops me.

"Why you rushing Maya? Come sit with me I'm watching World War Z."

I slowly turn towards him. Is he serious? Did he forget last night?

"Well are you coming or not?"

I nod and walk over to where he's sitting at. I make sure it's on the other side of him.

"Maya there's no way you can watch the movie from there. Come sit closer towards me."

Oh gosh why now?

"Okay." I get up and sit next to him.

"There can't you see better."

I only nod cause I'm afraid I to move.

So I just sit there like a statue unable to move. So I start watching the movie to ease my mind.

At least I was intill Josh started moving around. He was wiggling and pushing me with his elbow.

"Josh."

"Oh sorry my elbow hit you."

"Not that."

"Oh and for moving to much."

"It's actually about-

"Oh and for-

"Josh be quiet! I want to talk to you about last night." I say already annoyed he kept trying to avoid the subject.

"What about last night?" He asks.

Really do I have to explain it.

"Well you know the anger, the jealousy, the kiss." I make sure to say the last part really quickly. I take my chances and look at him. He's expressionless.

"Your right we have to talk about it. I'm sorry." He's sorry? For what?

"Why are you apologizing? It's not like I didn't like it. In fact I really liked it.

It was like a dream, you being my first kiss and saying you like liked me. It- it reminded me of what you said to me at the ski lodge.

How you said you liked me and would play the long game. It made me really happy." I stop talking, just realizing I was rambling.

"Anyway I just wanted to tell you um.. Don't apologize. It was ok."

I don't know why I said everything else to him. I turn away in embarrassment.

"Um.. I was really your first kiss?"

Out of everything that's what he heared? Really?

"Um yeah. I waited for you that's why."

Oh gosh this is embarrassing.

He probably thinks I'm still a little girl waiting for my kid crush to be my first kiss.

"Um Maya."

"What?" I say turning towards him. Is he going to say what I think he's going to say?

"Maya. I don't know how to say this but... I made a mistake."

My heart drops.

"I shouldn't have done those things last night."

Then it shatters on the floor.

"You think it was a mistake! I'm sorry you kissed me!"

I can't help it, I'm crying. I feel the tears escape my eyes.

"Maya that's not what I meant the whole night was a mistake-

"Just stop! I get it okay. You tried waiting for me and you quit. I'm sorry I keep waiting!

I waited even when people told me to move on because you've already forgot about me!

But I kept waiting for you no matter what! I had something I've never had before! Hope.

But I guess they were all right. And now I feel dumb for even waiting! I'm done! I'm done waiting for someone."

I don't know when the door opened but Farkle and Riley stand there with shocked expressions.

"Maya are you okay?"

"What happened?"

"What did you do Josh!?"

I open my mouth but instead of talking I turn and run. I run to Riley's room not caring who just saw me cry. Why did he say that why. Then it hit me. Joshua Matthews was my first kiss. And he regretted it.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Maya are you okay." I sit up and face Riley.

"I'm fine Riles. I was a emotional mess out there but I'm fine now."

"Peaches

"In fact I feel like I could go run a mile."

"Maya."

"Or even ask Brandon out."

"Maya!"

"What!"

"It's okay. I'm here for you."

I reach for her and start crying on her shirt.

"It's okay Maya."

"He said kissing me was a mistake. He was my first kiss."

"It'll be okay."

"It hurts Riley. It hurts so much."


	6. Apology

**I'm so sorry for not updating in a long time. I got locked out of my phone and had to go get a new one. I wanted to write but this week I'll be busy with school. So I will try to update on Saturday. Again I am so sorry I blame my old phone.**

 **I just wanted to let you know why I'm taking so long.**


	7. Stood up

**I'm so sorry for not updating in a long time. I've been working on it in my free time but I've been busy with school and volleyball practice. I wanted to finish Friday but I have to write three different stories so it took longer than expected. But I wrote a little every day after school and so I finally finished. Anyways enjoy, review, and check out my story Problem. Only if you like Malec which is a gay couple from a book. I love Malec as much as Joshaya. Anyways check it out and enjoy! (And reviews are appreciated.)**

"Maya are you sure?"

"Yes Riles I'm sure. We dated before and it was fun. So why not again?"

"I don't know Maya. Don't you remember why you guys broke up in the first place?"

"Um... Actually no I don't remember. But who cares that was the past he's a different person now and he's a nice guy now so why not?"

"Well.. I don't think it's a good idea. I won't bring up why you guys broke up in the first place but I remember it was bad. He-"

"Oh I got to get ready! The dates in twenty minutes."

I run to the closet and grab a red dress with some black high heels.

"Riley do my hair please."

"Okay."

She grabs a brush and a hair tie. I start doing my make up.

"Trust me Brandon won't even recognize me when I'm done." I say grinning.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

"All done. I'm ready to go!"

I say grinning. I can't help it my make up is great and my hair is perfect. I look good.

"Maya you look gorgeous!"

"Oh stop it."

I reply smiling.

"Okay I should start heading out. Bye Riles."

"Have a great time! And be careful with him!" She shouts as I leave.

I walk out of the room but come face first with a taller body. Of course it was Josh. He looks at me and instantly turns away blushing.

"Oh. H- Hey M- Maya." He says trying not to look at me. Why is he so embarrassed? Shouldn't I be the one embarrassed?

"Oh hi Josh. Um I'm kind of late for my date so I can't really talk right now." I really need to get as far from him as possible right now.

"A date? With who?" He asks looking at me now, his embarrassment suddenly gone.

"Uh yeah I'm going on a date with Brandon." I say curious to his reaction. "The guy from the bar! Really?" He asks raising his voice.

"Yes really! And why do you care? It's not like you like me or anything. You made that very clear Friday." I say yelling in his tone. I look at him and instantly felt regret. His eyes widen and were glossy.

"Your right. It's not my business. I'm sorry for raising my voice." His voice was cracking at each word. "I'm sorry-

"You should leave. Wouldn't want your date worrying." He turns to leave but then say, "Oh and you really do look gorgeous Maya Penelope Hart. I hope he realizes that." And then he's gone. Am I really over him?

I wait outside for Brandon to pick me up. I pretty much waited an hour and decided to call him.

"Where are you? I've been waiting for a hour!"

"Sorry I had to work late. Can we reschedule?" Really? Well it's not like I have any other plans

"Um yeah. How about tomorrow?"

"Sure pick you up at 8 AM. See you and sorry." Great, I just got stood up. "Urgh." I walk back inside straight to the kitchen. I really need a cookie. "Oh hey Maya. Why are you back so early?"

Great. What was I going to tell him? "Oh. Well the date was really quick. But it was super fun." He stayed quite. A scary quite. "Well night. I really should go to sleep. Are next dates tomorrow morning soo."

"I get it. It's cool. Night."

I'm by Riley' s door when he walks to me and says, "Maya. Friday.. I didn't say what I meant right. But I can't say what I really meant yet. Just..

"Just what?" I needed to know.

"Just don't stop."

"Stop what?" He wasn't making any scents.

"Don't give up. On things. Like.. me." He looks at me and everything stops. All I hear is breathing. I lean in and so does he but then he stops. "Your date tomorrow. You need to rest."

"Oh. Oh. Yeah your right. I wouldn't want to be sleepy. Well night." He smiles and goes to his room. I sigh. I'm definitely not over him.

 **I have a problem. I just watched girl Meets Near and at the end it introduces Zacayay. I will be adding him into the story because he is important to her even if it isn't in a romantic way. Just a heads up. Well see you next time.**


	8. Great Date

**I'm so sorry for not updating in a long time. But the important thing is that I finally did. I just want to say thank you for adding story to your favorites or following. And** ** _thank you_** **for the reviews. I read every review and take your opinions seriously. Anyways here's the new chapter enjoy and don't forget to** ** _reviews._**

"Maya really? He stood you up. Are you sure he won't again?"

I shake my head in disbelief. "He was busy. I don't blame him he's a dectetive. There always busy. Besides he texted me he'll be there for sure. Oh wait it's time for me to leave. Go to go. Bye Riley."

I say walking out. I hear the door ring so I go to answer but instead Josh is there. And so is Brandon. With a bouquet of flowers and chocolates.

"Maya. Your date finally came. Have fun. He says before rushing off. He's a strange guy. I look over to Brandon.

"Um these are for you." He hands me the flowers and chocolate. "There apology flowers. I missed our date so I wanted this one to be super special." Aww he's a romantic. Kinda like Josh. No. Actually not at all like him.

"Okay. You have to drive I'm not aloud to." I say handing him my keys. "Actually I have a surprise for you." He replys handing the keys back to me. What does he have planned?

"Oh okay. Let's go." I turn to say bye to Josh but he's no where in site. Where'd he go? I shrug and leave with Brandon. What did he plan?

XXxX xXxX

What was the surprise? Well it was a limo. We walked outside and there it was. He held the door open and left me in. It was amazing! The seats were pure white and there was at least 20 different wines.

"Do you like it? I know it's a little but its all I could get at such a short notice. I mean the restaurant is pretty nice.." I look at him like he's crazy.

"This is the nicest limo ever. Well then again I've never been in a limo before so.." He starts laughing. "What's so funny?" I ask smirking. "You. Your too cute. You know Maya, you really are gorgeous." My smirk vanishes. Gorgeous.

 _"Well boy you grew up gorgeous._ " Josh.

"Oh did I offend you? My apologies." Brandon says after seeing my expression.

"No I'm fine. It just shocked me. Someone I knew used to call me gorgeous, but he never meant it." I explain, lowering my head from embarrassment. "Maya."

He lifts my head up softly so I have to look him in the eyes. "You are beautiful. Don't think any different." He says seriously, looking me straight in my eyes.

I nod and smile towards him. He instantly smiles back.

"Good we're on the same page. Now let's get back to our date." He holds out a wine glass to me and fills it up with wine. He does the same for himself. "To me and the gorgeous Maya Penelope Hart's first official date. Cheers!"

"Cheers." I say laughing. This might be a great night after all.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Josh's POV:

She comes back laughing with him. His arms around her and she's fine with it. She's not nervous with him but comfortable.

She's different with him. Different with me. But its a good thing. It's good she's moving forward. It's good she's having fun But it's not good if she forgets the agreement.

Me. All I can do is wait and see if she remembers. All I can do is wait for her, and hope. Because I haven't forgotten the promise. I'm still in it for the long game.

 **Aww romantic. I love it. This is my first Josh POV. I hoped you enjoyed this chapter I did. Oh just so you know I've been keeping up with Girl Meets World and so far** **no Joshaya! In fact Maya' s has no romance at all! It's like the creators is saying, "how about Riley getting all the romance while Maya sits on the side lines cheering her on!" Urg. Anyways that's my new updated chapter I hope you enjoyed and don't forget to _review!_**


	9. Surprise

Riley's POV:

"Oh gosh Riles it was so fun. Oh by the way we have a surprise for you. Oh and then we talked and danced and did I mention the restaurant? Beautiful."

"Yeah you've told me 8 times already." I reply rolling my eyes. Wonder what's the surprise. "Did anything else happen? Maybe somthing you haven't told me already." I ask.

"I already told you everything... Well except-

"What?" I ask instantly interested.

"When I left to the restroom I turned to see if I left my purse. And I saw him talking with the waitress. Then he gave her a piece of paper."

"What! He was flirting with another girl on your date! Why aren't you mad?" She shrugged.

"I asked him about it. He said it was his brothers girlfriend. He even called her over to show me the paper. It was his brother's number." She says causally. I sigh in relief.

"You scared me. I thought it was a repeat of the last time you guys dated. You know he did that thing." I don't say what. She hates getting reminded. "Anyways how are you and my uncle?" I ask trying to get her to remember her crush on him. "Riles you have many uncles. And ones Eric so please be more specific." I roll my eyes.

"Obviously Josh. You and Eric together is not a happy thought." She chuckles and starts looking serious. "What do I say Riles? Hey Josh. You know how you don't like me and I used to like you. Well guess What? I'm into you again. Let's date even though your obviously not interested."

She mocks. I shake my head. Man she's so neive. "Let's be honest. It would have been weird if me and Josh dated. He is your uncle. If we got married I'd be your aunt and Corey would probably think that it's weird. I mean he used to teach me and now I'm dating his brother. Weird." I laugh.

"Why are you laughing?" She asks me. "Because you said your over him but you obviously spent a lot of time thinking about that whole scene." Maya blushes. "I- I- dont know w- w- what your talking about." I didn't know I could make her stutter. "Hmm..."

That's all I say. She turns towards the window. "Riles. I know you don't like Brandon. But.. get to know him. He's a cool guy. In fact that's the surprise I had for you. Well here it is." She hands me two papers. I look. "Oh gosh Maya. You got us reservations at Holly Fresco! That place is awesome!"

I scream. "Yep and it got two more! Farkle's coming too!" I squeal and hug her. "Oh my god it's at 8! We have 20 minutes let's get ready!" I rush and get our outfits. Maybe I'll be able to get her into Josh again. A dinner is long. I sigh in relief. Finally good news.

Xxxxxxxxxx

"Ready!" I yell to her. She comes out in a brand new dress. It's amazing. She smiles. "Ready as I'll ever be." We sit on the couch and wait for Farkle to arrive. "Hey Maya, you said you have four tickets right?" She nod. "Then who's the fourth person?" I ask. "You'll see." Her smile grows wide. Oh what if it's Josh? I start smiling too. The door rings. We jump up. "Ready for the surprise?" She asks me. I quickly nod. Josh, I hope. She opens the door and my mouth drops. "Not you!"

 **My first cliffhanger! haha... You probably know who it is but at least I tried.. Anyways here's my new chapter sorry I'm slow I get busy but here it is! I'll update again soon so bare with me. Anyways I hoped you enjoyed and don't forget to review. I love reading them. Again sorry if it was short.**


	10. Wrong Date

Maya's POV:

Riles pulls me back to the couch. "Why is Brandon here? I don't like him. And you know it."

She whispers. She doesn't want him to hear. I sigh. "Riles just get to know him. You'll get used to him." She rolls her eyes. I didn't know she could do that. "Maya he's not right for you. I know it and you know it. So why pretend?"

I shake my head.

"Let's get going. We don't want to miss our reservations." We head off.

"So Brandon, I hear your a detective. Why?" I roll my eyes. "Great conversation starter Riley." She shrugs.

"Just wondering." He laughs. "I wanted to change. So I started by trying to help people. So I became a detective." Riley still wasn't convinced. "Hmm. Did you go to law school? Or did you just steal a detective uniform and call yourself one?" Ouch.

Brandon doesn't speak. No one does. This is going to be a crazy night.

The night actually goes smoothly. Except for Riley giving Brandon a lot of attitude. Our waiter comes back and gives us our bill. "Here you go pretty lady." Brandon stands up. "What did. You call her?"

"Um pretty lady? I'm sorry if It offended you."

"Oh it did. You and me outside." "Brandon calm down. It was one complement." I try to get him calm. I know it won't work.

"No way!"

"Stop yelling. Act like a adult."

"Psh. I am an adult."

"Well right now your acting like you did in high school!"

"Whatever. See this is why we broke up. You always complained. I'm out of here."

He shoves the waiter and storms off. How is he a detective? I hear Farkle go get help for the waiter. I don't look at Riley and ran out.

"Maya wait!" I don't.

Josh's POV:

I just lay on the bed. Bored out of my mind. In till my phone rings.

"Josh!"

"Hey Riley what's u-"

"Josh you have to go get Maya!" I sit up.

"Why what happened to her?"

"Long story short Brandon was a total jerk and she ran off.

I can't go get her In till the check Farkle comes back to pay for the check. Please go get her. It's dark 're at Holly Fresco." I'm already in the car.

I drive and drive in till I get there. Nice now I just have to find a blonde beauty... I keep my eyes open and drive around. In till I find her sitting on a curb, hands on her face. I pull up to her.

"Do you need a ride?" I ask. She looks up.

"Josh?" I smile.

"That's me." She smiles back. "Yeah I guess I do." She gets in the passenger side. I drive.

"So.. how did you get tickets for Holly Fresco?" She glares at me.

"Stop acting! I know why your here. Riley called you over to come get me. But I don't need help! I'm not a baby!"

"Why are you so mad? She just wanted to help you."

"Maybe after two years of you thinking of me as a child finally gets to me. Remember that?" Oh.

"So your not mad at her but at me! After I come all this way to help you?" I don't know why I'm yelling. Maybe it's because she's yelling.

"I didn't ask for your help!"

"But you obviously need it! Because you had to run away, when it dark, after you and your boyfriend get in a fight!"

"First of all he's not my boyfriend! And I ran because... never you wouldn't understand."

She's starting to calm down.

"Then help me understand." I whisper. She sighs but nods.

"Ok. Me and Brandon.. We dated in high school. Riley never liked him and told me to forget him. But I was trying to forget you so I over looked the things he did. In till I caught him fighting with a football player. He fought a lot so we broke up.

Riley was disappointed that I kept dating him. It hurt but she eventually got over it. I forgot about him because I never liked him. I just tried to get you out of my mind. Sure Brandon sucked, but he complimented me and took me on dates. I liked it."

She looks towards me. "A- anyways we aren't dating... It's just you kept saying we can't date after we kissed so.. it gets lonely. That's why I agreed. I miss going on dates. And he has matured. Maybe he was different, he wasn't because today he got in a fight at the restaurant. Cause the waiter called me pretty lady. So we argued and I left because I didn't want to hear Riley disappointed in me again."

She was facing the window the whole time. "Uh. Wow. That's a mouth full. Um.. wow. We're here!" I pull up to the curb and Park. No one moves. "So.. It was basically my fault."

"That's not what I-" I interrupt.

"But it was. I gave you mixed emotions. Look I know I change mind a lot. But... The truth is.. I do like you Maya. It's just I can't... your not old enough yet.

Your 17. In till your 18.. I just can't. It'll be wrong for me. Especially without your parents permission. I just have to wait. I mean your birthday is next month. I can wait." Her eyes are wide open. But then she smiles.

"So you were telling the truth that night at the bar. Good. But what do we do untill then?" Good question...

"Um.. how about this. We hang out together. But just as friends. In till your birthday.

So we get comfortable with hanging out. And we can talk." She beams. "Yeah. That's perfect." We both smile brightly.


	11. Sleep

Maya's POV:

"I can do this. Just go in. She won't be mad. She won't! Oh who am I kidding. She's going to say I told you so. Why am I talking to myself? Just go in."

I take a deep breath and walk in. "Maya Penelope Hart! Where on earth were you?" I hate that voice.

"Sorry Riles. I know it was stupid to run off. Also inviting Brandon. It was stupid. He caused a scene. Sorry." I look down. "Maya I don't care about Brandon! I cared about if you were safe or not." She doesn't care? "Oh. I just ran to the curb. Ask Josh when he comes back."

"Why, where did he go?" She worries. "Just to go get food. He was starving." She smirks suddenly. "So Josh went out of his way to go get you. How was it?"

Of course. I shouldn'thave been worried about her being disappointed. I should have been worried about her talking about Josh. "It was fine... nothing much." I can't lie well.

"Oh really? Then why you blushing?"

Of course I was. "Um.. W- I- It's just hot in here." She didn't buy it. But she let it slide. For now. "Anyways when you left me and Farkle drove home. He tried to distract me with jokes and they were hilarious!" I spent the rest of the night listening to her.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxcxxxxxxxxx

"Maya. Maya." Someone was shaking me.

"What?" I mumble. I was so tired. "Get up. You need to sleep on the bed. I sleep on the couch." The person keeps poking me. "You can sleep next to me. I'm not moving!" I don't open my eyes and roll to the edge of the couch. The person sighs but lays down.

We barely fit. I'm facing the cushions so I turn over. Who ever is laying next to me is close. I feel their nose on my cheek. I don't bother checking. I just lay their and start dreaming.

Josh's POV:

She's way to close. My cheek is touching hers. I wouldn't have mind sharing the couch. But she is way too close. I can't sleep. So I just lay their watching her.

Her breaths are slow and steady while sleeping. Her eyelashes are dark and actually pretty long. She looks beautiful sleeping. Man that's creepy. I turn and face away. I need to stop staring and sleep. I close my eyes and try to sleep. But then Maya suddenly puts her arm around me.

"Josh". She mummers in her sleep. Is she seriously dreaming about me?

I feel my face heat up. I try moving her hand but she tightens her grip. Then she drapes her leg on mine. Really? How am supposed to sleep now? I just lay their and look at the ground. It's going to be a long night.

 **Cuddles. There's the new chapter. I know it was short but the next one will be longer, don't worry. Anyways I hope you enjoyed and don't to... Review!**


	12. jealousy

**First chapter of this year! Sorry I haven't updated in a while, my phone broke so we had to buy a new one. Anyways here's the chapter! Enjoy!**

Maya's POV:

I wake up with a pair of eyes on me. I look up.

Cory and Topanga are staring right at me.

"Hi." I beam at them.

"Why are you and my brother cuddling on the couch?" Brother? I look beside me. I see Josh, sound asleep. So I wasn't dreaming?

"Oh um... I don't know?" What do I say?

"Well their has to be a reason!" Josh starts stirring.

"Who's yelling?" He mumbles sitting up.

"Oh I'm sorry. Am I disturbing you? Well good. Why isn't Maya in Riley's room asleep?" He sighs.

"She fell asleep on the couch and wouldn't move. Where was I going to sleep? On the floor? Plus we fit together on the couch." He says it so calmly.

"Maya next time go to sleep in Riley's room. Shawn would be so mad if he found his daughter with my little brother hugging on a couch."

"Understood." We both reply. Cory shakes his head and mutters something about weird kids. Topanga just stares at us.

"Maya do you still like Josh?" She asks out of nowhere.

"I- um- y- yeah, wh- why?" I stutter out.

"No reason." She walks away like nothing happened.

That was weird and embarrassing. I lay back in defeat. What else?

"Maya!" What now?

"Guess what!" Riley yells running to me.

"What peaches?"

"They're all coming over!"

"Who?"

"Smackle, Farkle, Lucas, and Zay. I talked to them and they agreed to sleep over."

"Did you ask Cory?" I don't want to get in trouble again.

"Yeah. He said it's okay." I look at Josh. There's something wrong with him. Either he's deep in thought or it's something else.

"Are you okay Josh?" I ask concerned. He blinks a few times then frowns.

"Yeah, it's just... who did you say was coming over?" He asks Riley.

"Farkle, Lucas, Smackle, and Zay. Why?" We both look at Josh, waiting for a answer.

"No reason." He stared at me the whole time while answering.

"I should get going before your friends come." He starts getting up.

"Your leaving? You know you could stay, they won't care." I don't want him to leave.

"You sure?" He smirks.

"Positive." I smirk back. We stay like that. In till Riles clears her throat, loudly.

"Sorry to interrupt you two love birds, but we should get ready Maya, and Josh you should stay. Maya might get lonely without you here."

"Riley!" I hiss at her. Josh was chuckling behind me. My face was probably going red. I go with her to the room to get ready to avoid any further embarrassment. I take a quick glance at Josh. He looks like he did before. With a unreadable look, but what? I sigh, I guess I just have to wait till later to find out.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes Riley for the last time you look fine." They were arriving in less then five minutes and Riley is a mess. Checking if everything is okay every five seconds. I on the other hand, don't care if I look like a mess. I mean they're our friends, they don't judge us. I sit on the couch with Riley waiting for their arrival. Josh is sitting in the back with an unreadable expression. Bzz, Bzz.

"They're here!" While Riley starts panicking I get up to buzz them up.

"Riley calm down, they're the same people they were before, even if they look different. So calm down. Plus you've already seen Farkle, obviously." She starts breathing normally. Good. We wait in till they come. The tension is killing us. Finally after what seems like forever they come in.

"Oh.."

"My..."

"Gosh..."

When I said they didn't change... Maybe I was wrong...

The first one that came in was Lucas. He was better looking, plus his hair got a shade darker. But he dressed more like a cowboy, then usual.

Then came Smackle.. She wasn't a little chipmunk anymore. She was very pretty, plus she dyed her hair blonde, but it didn't change how she acted. Still awkward and dorky.

Then came Farkle who looked exactly like he did the last time we saw him. He's less Farkly looking, his hair was spiked up and his clothing was just a T- shirt with blue jeans.

The last person was Zay.. He.. grew up all right. He was handsome. He let his hair grow out so that it was slicked back, and he dyed it brown. He was dressed in a white shirt with a leather jacket, and black jeans.

As soon as they entered they hugged us.

"Maya! Riles!" Lucas walked over to me and hugged me.

"Maya! Well don't you look like a beauty." He beams. I chuckle.

"Well look at you huckle berry, you look good." Smackle comes over.

"Oh and I can't forget Bucky Mcboing boing's little chipmunk. You look so pretty Smackle. But why did you dye your hair blonde?" She looks at Lucas and smiles.

"Well I was tired of people calling him a dumb blonde, and calling me a smart brunette. So I dyed my hair blonde and his hair naturally turned brown. So people can stop stereotyping us." She hugs into Lucas.

"Wow. You are still one smart cookie." They laugh and go to talk to Riley.

Zay and Farkle walk over to me.

"Hey Zay. How've you been?"

"Good, and you?"

"Good."

"Well you look good. Lucas wasn't lying, you are a beauty." He teases.

"Well look at you, who would have guessed Zay Batnam would grow up and become handsome?" I tease back.

We chat for a while. When we're done he goes to talk to Riley.

"You two sure were all buddy buddy." Farkle comments.

"I haven't seen him in a while, so it was pretty nice to talk to him." It's not a big deal, we're just friends.

"Well just be careful. Your boyfriend back there has been throwing daggers at him."

I look behind me. Josh is still in the back looking pissed. I forgot he was here, he's been so quiet.

I walk over to him.

"Are you okay? You should come with me and socialize."

"No I'm good. I think I'm going to leave actually." He gets up.

"Don't leave. Everybody is getting along, they'd get along with you too." He goes and grabs his keys.

"Nah I'm good. You guys are perfect by yourselves." He walks to the door. I follow.

"Please don't go. I won't be as fun without you." He looks at me.

"I think you'll manage. You were having plenty of fun with Zay and Lucas." I didn't like the tone he said it in.

Like he was sneering. He gives me a nasty smile and then leaves.

 **Here's the chapter. I hoped you enjoyed and don't forget to** ** _review_** **.**


	13. Truth or dare

Maya's POV:

"Maya what are you doing over there? Come join us!" Riley yells to me. But I'm still in daze about what just happened. Was Josh jealous? Of what?

"Maya!" I snap out of my daze.

"Coming." I'm not going to deal with it right now. I'm going to focus on having fun with my friends. For now. I walk over to them. Their at the table playing a game. "What are we playing " I ask. "Monopoly. You can be a shoe." A shoe really?

"I want the hat." I demand.

"Sorry but Lucas has the hat."

Not for long. "Oh okay. It's cool I guess I'll stick with the shoe. I mean it's only fair that the good-looking, smart, and successful soon to be a Harvard student gets the hat. Even though he has everything and I have nothing. No boyfriend, no plan, nothing. But sure it's fine, I'll live. I guess." Everyone stares at me.

"You know what... You can have the hat Maya. It's not that important to me." He hands me the hat. I smile, he was always too nice. "Thanks Lucas . So should we start?" I ask. They slowly nod, probably still in shock. Glad something good actually came out of today.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Yes! I win, I win! Pay up you commoners!" Smackle yells to Zay and Lucas. "Calm down chipmunk. You just won monopoly, you didn't become president."

I laugh to her. Riley tried not to laugh, but failed. Smackle's weirdness always made us laugh. No matter what. "Oh boy, it's twelve O'clock guys. We should probably call it a night."

Who talks like that? Who? "Huckleberry, I'm sure we are all aware about what time it is. Why don't you and your wife go to sleep while us youngsters keep playing." Lucas and Smackle turn strawberry red. How cute.

"She's right Lucas, they can stay and play." They both head to Riley's room.

"Okay now us big kids can play something else."

"How about... Truth or dare!" Only Zay would suggest that.

"Sure why not." Riley gets up and goes to the kitchen to get a bottle.

"Um all we have is a beer bottle. Do I dump it?" Man is she oblivios or what?

"Actually Riles the whole point is that if you don't do the dare you take a sip of the beer."

Her eyes widen.

"But beer has alcohol?"

"Yes it does."

"But alcohol gets you drunk."

"Now your getting it."

She shakes her head in disagreement but still brings the beer over. I grab it and place it in the middle of the room.

"Okay who wants to go first?" Zay's hand goes up first.

"Okay Batnam, your up first."

He smiles and spins the bottle. It goes past me and right to Riley.

"So Riley, truth or dare?"

"Dare?"

Zay smiles wickedly.

"I'm going to have so much fun with this."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Eww eggs really?" Zay questions.

"Hey you picked dare. I'm just choosing your punishment." I reply. He sighs but gets up and goes to the fridge. He takes out two eggs and a cup. He crakes the eggs in the cup and throws away the shell. He's about to drink the cup when the door opens. Josh walks in.

"Oh hey uncle Josh!"

"Hey Riles. Um what is Zay doing?"

"Oh we're playing truth or dare and Maya's making him drink two eggs. Want to play?"

"Uh.. Yeah, why not?"

He shuts the door and sits in the only space available, next to me. He scoots away a little so we're not touching. Plus he won't even look my way. Great. I go back to watching Zay drink eggs.

"Go Zay! Chug it!"

He gulps it down. Once he completely chugs it all down he spins the bottle. It lands on me. "Okay Hart, truth or dare?" He teases.

"Dare Babineaux." I tease back.

I see Josh rolls his eyes. Maybe I shouldn't be so flirty with Zay. But it'll be hard because all of us are a little drunk from the beer.

"Okay I dare you to kiss the person you like the most here."

"Challenge accepted." I giggle out.

"Wait quick question, does it have to be on the mouth?" It'd be nice, but Josh wouldn't like it.

"Wherever you want."

I stumble over to Josh. Zay scoots in so he can see that I actually completed the dare. I stare at Josh. His eyes wide in confusion. I lean in to give him a quick peck on the cheek.

But I guess I leaned to much on him because he grunted in pain and adjusted himself. I stumble over his leg and end up lip to lip with Zay. I stare at him with wide eyes. He stares back with eyes just as wide. Nobody speaks. I slowly get up. I look at everyone. Their all shocked. I turn to look at Josh. His mouth is agape.

I stand up.

"I don't want to play this game anymore." I run to Cory's and Topanga's room. I throw myself on their bed. It's so soft.

"Hey, you okay. That was quite a stumble." I look up and see Josh.

"Go away." I mumble out.

I hear his foot steps get closer. So much for go away.

He sits on the bed next to me.

"Look, It's okay. It's not like you purposely kissed him. You guys are just drunk and you happen to fall on him. It's cool."

I pout. "Yeah but I wanted to kiss you! Right on the face." I beam at him. He laughs.

"Wow your really drunk aren't you?" I nod rapidly.

"Fine will it make you happy if I let you give me a quick kiss, just on the cheek."

"Really?"

"Just on the cheek."

"Ok."

I lean in to give him a quick peck on the cheek. But I end up kissing him on the lips. Oh well.

 **Here's the new chapter. I hope you enjoyed and don't forget to review.**


	14. Revenge

"Maya Penelope Hart!" I jolt up. "What happened?" I ask examining my surroundings. I'm in a room. Why? I hear someone groan next to me. Josh. I almost forgot last night. Almost. I smirk. "Nothing much. I was just drunk and Josh came in to apologise and we ended up falling asleep. No biggie." I shrug and lay back down.

"Uh yes big deal! What if Cory or Topanga found you two, again.? They would make you or Josh leave. Do you want that, do you?" I sigh. "No I guess not."

"Good. Then no more naps next to each other and no more kissing, understand?" I nod. "Fine we won't k-"

I jolt up.

"Wait how do you know about that?" She smiles.

"Maya I'm your best friend. I know things about you, you don't even have to tell me. I just know. Ring power remember. We can't keep secrets." My eyes go wide. There's no way she can do that...

"That and the fact that I told her." Josh replies, still laying down. "You did?" I question. "Why?"

"I thought someone should know. Someone who was probably going to find out anyways. So who better then Riles here. Plus if she tells Cory I'll tell him about that empty beer bottle." He grins eviley.

Riley sighs, "as if I'd tell. I wouldn't want to ruin my only chance of Maya being part of the family." I blush a little. As if we'd get married... Right? I'm so lost in thought that I don't hear Zay come in.

"What's all the-" Zay stops talking and stares.

"Nevermind." He walks back out.

"Anyways just get yourselves situated and come back to the living room." She turns and walks out. I get up and walk over to the mirror. I look decent. I smooth my hair down and walk over to the door.

"Josh you might want to brush your hair a little with water. I think I drooled on you." He instantly sits up and runs to the mirror.

Well that's one way to wake him up. I open the door and walk over to the couch. I would have sat down but Lucas and Smackle were cuddled up on the couch. Farkle and Riley must've kicked them out of the room.

Zay was currently sitting in the kitchen but he was originally asleep on the floor. Poor guy. I walk over to him in the kitchen.

"Hey Zay. Does your back hurt." He winces.

"Yeah. The floors not as comfortable as it loo I can't help but laugh. How does a floor look comfortable at all? Josh comes in to the kitchen too.

"Hey Maya.. and Zay." He walks towards the fridge.

"What do me want for breakfast Maya?"

"Some pancakes please." I ask nicely.

"Oh I love pancakes." Zay exclaims. Josh looks over at him.

"Oh yeah. I'll make you some too. I guess." He mumbled the last part but I still heard it. I turn to Zay.

"So Zay, how long are you guys staying? A week, a month?" He chuckles.

"We're actually leaving tomorrow."

"What! Why?" I question.

"Don't tell me you forgot Maya. We have to go the campus walkthrough. Remember for our colleges we're going to." I so forgot about that. It's weird knowing I'll be going to NYU Of The Arts next month. It's so strange.

"So Zay what college you going to?" I asks.

"I'm going to Michigan State University. Where you going?"

"I'm going to NYU Of The Arts."

"Really?" Josh asks.

"Yeah why?"

"Nothing it's just that my college is only ten blocks away from your school." He smiles.

"So I guess you'll be seeing a lot of me aye uncle boing?" I beam walking towards him.

"I guess I will Hart." He replies walking towards me as well. We stare at each other for a while. "I'm not trying to ruin your moment or whatever but I really want some pancakes so.." We brake eye contact and start to laugh. Only Zay would be hungry right now. Josh goes back to making pancakes. I get up and go towards the couch.

"Hey love birds get up. Josh's making pancakes. Unless you want to make your own breakfast I suggest you get up." They slowly stir awake. Then I walk towards Riley's room. I knock. "Riles Josh's making pancakes. Hurry up and come to the kitchen."

I would open the door and tell them but I'm honestly scared to open the door. You never know what to expect, especially with Riles and Farkle. I go back to the kitchen. Lucas is sitting down right next to Smackle. I plop down next to Zay.

"Okay party people the pancakes are finished. Over here is chocolate chip and over there is strawberry, dig in." Lucas gets strawberry while Smackle and Zay get chocolate. I wait for Josh and Riley to join us. He finally comes and sits down next to me. "What are you waiting for? Zay will eat all the pancakes if you don't hurry up." I nod.

"Yeah but I'm waiting for Riley and Farkle to get here. It's not the intended without them." As if on que they come out of the room. "Save some pancakes for us." Riley jokes sitting across from me. Farkle sits next to her. Me and Farkle grab some strawberry pancakes while Riley and Josh grab chocolate chip. I take a bite. "Mmm, Josh this are delicious. You should make my breakfast every morning." He grins.

"Well when we're married I'll make sure I'll remember that."

I choke a little on my pancake. Everyone's staring down us. I blush and look down.

"A- Anyways, what are the plans for today?" Zay smirks.

"I'm glad you asked princess. We all agreed last night to go...

play paintball!" My eyes widen.

"So yesterday, while you were drunk, you decided we should all play paintball! Really?" They nod. I smile. "Cool. I'm in." Sure it might hurt getting shot. But man it'll be fun. Especially getting payback on some people...

 **Here's the update. Sorry it took so long but I had a writer's block. Anyways I hoped you enjoyed and don't forget to** ** _review. (Also the colleges are made up by the way. Just wanted to clear that up.)_**


	15. Paint jealousy

Maya's POV:

"Okay here are the rules. No hitting people in the face when their masks are off, no physical fighting, and absolutely no hitting people in the privates. Deal?" We all mumble in agreement.

"Okay so do you guys want teams or do you guys want everyone against everyone?"

"Teams." We all yell.

"Okay. I will evenly divide us. No couples on the same team. First team will be Farkle, Smackle, and Josh. On the second team it'll be Riley, Lucas, and Maya. Okay?"

"Um.. but what about you? We won't be even if you play. But I don't want to play without you." Zay sighs. "Okay um.. Oh! I got it." He runs to the booth were we payed to play. There's groups of people waiting to go in. Zay runs to a group of college girls.

"Excuse me ladies but would any of you want to play with my group over there?" He points at us. We wave.

"As my date of course." He holds out his hands to them. One of the girls on the side pushes her friend forward.

"She will! She's single and called you cute earlier. Enjoy your date Hannah." Hannah blushes and takes his hand. Zay leans down and kisses her hand.

"Hannah's an amazing name for a beauty like you." Hannah turns five shades of red. Zay walks her over to us.

"Okay guys this beauty's named Hannah and she'll be our new player. I'll be on Maya's team and you can be on Josh's. He's the good looking college boy over there." He points towards Josh.

"Wait aren't you all in college?" Hannah asks.

"Uh no. We will be this upcoming month. Why?" Hannah blushes.

"You look really mature. I assumed you were in college."

Zay grins and bows.

"I'm honered to be called mature. Thanks." She smiles and walks over to Josh.

"Okay go hide. We'll give you guys a five minutes before we start firing." Zay warns. Everyone on the first team starts walking. Hannah walks up to Josh.

"So what college are you in?" Josh asks Hannah.

"Oh I go to NYU Of The Arts. Which one do you go to?"

"I go to the one literally ten blocks away from yours." Her eyes light up.

"Really? My sister goes there! Her name's Jasmine. Have you met her?"

He chuckles. "Yeah I've met her. Actually my niece's friend got jealous of her when I first got there. But they ended up bonding." I cringe. That was an embarrassing moment. Hannah laughs.

"Which one is she? The blonde or the brunette?"

"Blonde." She looks over at me.

"Oh she's pretty. Which school does she go to?"

"Actually she's enrolling in the same school as you."

"Cool. I'll make sure to keep her safe for you." She winks. Josh grins. I look away from them.

"Okay times up!" Zay yells. We all put on our goggles and go try to shoot the other. I instantly see Josh and Hannah who didn't even spend their time hiding but flirting instead. I pump the gun and color them like a rainbow.

"Maya!" Josh complains. I shoot him in the stomach. He groans in pain. I run before they try to get revenge and find Smackle and Farkle fighting over a hiding spot. Zay and Lucas are sneaking in behind them. I hold in my laugh as I watch their faces as Zay and Lucas shoot them with paint.

I start cracking up in laughter. Riley sees Farkle covered in paint and runs to him. "You okay?" She asks him. He nods and gives her a peck on the cheek. "Yeah but you should leave before Smackle comes out of her shock. She will look for revenge."

Riley nods and takes off. I follow close behind. That's how it goes for about thirty minutes. Smackle ended up getting revenge on everybody. Even her teammates. Farkle just walked with Riley, only shooting people who are near them. Zay and Lucas just kept shooting everyone, including each other.

I got shot only by Smackle and Riley, who apologized afterwords. I didn't see Josh or Hannah since I shot them. They probably ditched us together. I honestly didn't care. At least that's what I tell myself. Once we finished we went into the bathrooms to clean ourselves. I walk in and see Hannah's friends cleaning the paint off their faces. They turn and see me.

"Oh hey aren't you guys the group who played with Hannah?" One of the girls asks us. I nod.

"She said you guys were awesome to hang out with." More like Josh was awesome to hang out with.

"Do you know where she left to?" Riley asks them.

"Uh yeah. Her and some guy left about twenty minutes ago. You could go looking for her but she's kind of hard to find. She goes to the most random places."

Like I'd go looking for them. I smile politely. "Thank you so much for telling us. We got worried for a second. But you put that at ease." Well it put everyone else on ease. But it made me even more worried. Not about their safety, even though I really should, but about what their doing all by themselves.


	16. Happy Birthday

_Warning this chapter is.. different then the other chapter. Some bad language, I guess? Anyways it's just different. Like depressing thoughts I guess. Anyways just a warning._

"No way Josh left with her Maya. He probably just went home."

I turn to glare at her.

"At the exact same time as her? Come on Riles let's be serious. He left with her on a date or whatever. I honestly don't care. He can do whatever his heart pleases. I always do." Which is why I'm eating a pint of ice cream on Riley's couch. Not because of Josh, but because.. I'm hungry. We sit in silence watching some stupid movie when he walks in. With a stupid smile.

"Hey kitties. Sorry I left earlier I had.. some business to do." Was I supposed to believe that?

"Sure." I mumble still eating. Or actually licking. He plops down next to me. Jerk.

"Hey were you going to eat that whole ice cream or are you going to share." He smirks. That stupid smirk. It pissed me off even more.

"Actually I think I am going to finish it. If you want some you and Hannah can go buy some more." I'm not jealous. Far from it actually. I honestly don't care anymore.

He grins.

"Aww someone jealous? How cute." He's taunting me, seriously? Two can play that game. I pull him towards me by his shirt.

"Actually I'm super disappointed." I admit pulling him closer. I whisper in his ear, "you want to know why?" He nods. I lean so close in that my breath hits his ear. He's blushing.

"I'm sooo disappointed because there's no more strawberry ice cream." I lift the empty tint to prove it. He instantly gets disappointed. Good.

"Oh I'm sorry were you thinking I was disappointed about you? Sorry but I'm done trying to keep tabs on you. Honestly I rather hang out with Riley while your gone." I would have said Zay but that always gets him jealous and he knows it. Plus I feel mean hurting him.

"Anyways I'm going with Riley. Bye." I get up and go to her room. Not even glancing at him. Power move.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Okay after a couple of weeks of having some 'business ' I think anyone would be annoyed. Every freaking day he'd leave and come back with the same happy smirk. Hannah must've been pretty exciting today. I was in the middle of watching Riverdale when he walks in the same way he does every day.

"Oh hey Maya! Just the girl I wanted to see."

"For what?" I mumble. He laughs.

"Come on let's go somewhere. You've been mopping around the house for days. Let's go be active." I honestly can't believe he said that. I've been going with Zay places to get out more. But maybe if he was actually here more he'd know that.

"Sure. Lets go somewhere." I clench my jaw. Its to early to start an argument.

We sit in silence the whole way back.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I'm tired, so tired. We walk to the door.

"Okay Maya we're here. But don't go in yet!" I sigh. I'm freaking tired out.

"I'm tired Josh. I'm freaking tired." Tired of everyone forgetting my birthday. My god damn 18 birthday. Of course they forgot, this isn't the first time and I know for a fact it won't be the last.

"Maya just wait a little." I grab the door handle. But he grabs my hand before I can open the door.

"What the hell Josh?" He widens his eyes. This is probably the first time I've actually said that. He just stands there with my hand in his, and it's pissing me off. He looks at me and starts to lean in. I shove him back.

"What are you doing?" I yell. He looks suprised.

"I- I mean... Don't you want to kiss me?" I shake my head in disbelief.

"Your gone all the time, you keep leaving to go with Hannah, and you think I want to kiss you?" Really?

"I'm not doing anything with Hannah though!" I chuckle.

"Then where did you guys go after paintball? Or all week actually." He stays quite. I knew it.

"Josh I know you don't care about me! It was all just some stupid game right? You always do this, lie and say you like me but then deny it. Well I'm done with it. I'm done with you. I don't know why I didn't do this sooner, you never were my first choice. That was Lucas."

I lie through my teeth. Why am I doing this? It's like I see him wince in pain but I keep going. Maybe I'm just tired of it? Or a dark side of me came out? Like a side that is so tired of holding on to all these secrets, all these fears. I'm just so tired that this pushes me to my limit, realising a demon.

"Yeah you heard me right. I picked Lukas after you rejected me. Except he picked Riley. I would have performed him too. Him or maybe Zay.

Zay, now that's a real boyfriend material guy right there! He was going to swoop in and take me after we decided to do the long game. I never knew he liked me, if I did I would have went with him too. He's absolutely amazing and grew up hot. Maybe he wouldn't have played with my heart!" He stays quite. I want to stop. But I can't. I hate saying these things.

"Now what is the real reason you were 'hanging out' with Hannah? Try to sleep with her? Play with her?" I hate myself right now.

"If you really want to know what we were doing, we were planning this surprise party." He opens the door reveling everyone I know, my parents, all my friends, Josh's family, and kids from school like Yoshi. They're all staring at us, some looking uncomfortable.

I'm guessing they heard what I said. Actually more like what I yelled. I don't move, maybe from the shock maybe from the embarrassment. I turn to Josh. He's looking somewhere else. Like a place only he knows. He turns to me.

"Happy birthday Maya." He tells me smiling. At least from a distance it looks like a smile. But I know better, it's the look I give my mom everytime we couldn't afford to stay somewhere or eat something. It's a smile, but with emptiness in it, with nothing put in to it. It's called a heart broken smile. And I caused it.


	17. Not a love story

How do I start? By telling the story of how I sobbed in the bathroom for weeks? Or the part where I yelled at myself? Or the best part, the part where I yelled at everyone who tried helping me. I don't really care where I start. Let me just say I understand why Josh's ignoring me.

I respect it, I honestly just want to apologize. Apologizing is the easiest thing to do, but not with Josh. It's been a year. A month of silence from him. I deserve it, I deserve that and a whole lot more. Maybe that's why I'm in the situation I'm in now. What situation you may ask? The one that consist of me on the floor and Brandon stomping away.

"God damn it Maya! You always do this! Cheat on me and lie about it. But not this time, I'm leaving for sure." This always happens. He accuses me of cheating, he hits me, threatens to leave, leaves, and then comes back from the bar twenty minutes later to apologize.

For what? I don't know anymore. I stopped caring a long time ago. Why am I still with him after everything? Because I deserve it. I deserve it even if everyone says otherwise. I hurt Josh hard, I hurt Riley, I punished everyone who was close to me.

Good, I deserve to be alone. Honestly I forgot when I started dating Brandon. Three months ago, four? Who knows, who cares. I pick myself up from the ground and walk to the bathroom. He has an average size apartment. So the walk to the bathroom is cut short.

I carefully walk in, not looking up once. I hate looking in the mirror, but I know I'll have to see the damage. I take deep breaths in like my therapist told me to do during my anxiety. It's actually gotten worse since then, but I don't tell anyone. I look in the mirror. It's just a busted lip with a bruised cheek. Nothing much, I've had worst.

I grab a towel and put some water on it. I put it on my lip. No pain. I wipe some blood off. Good enough. The bruise just needs some alcohol to numb the throbbing pain, and I don't mean the medicine kind. I look away from my reflection before I take in the sight of myself. I walk over to the kitchen.

The dishes are nicely cleaned, along with everything else. It gets boring in the summer, especially with my classes not beginning untill fall. Plus even when the classes start I might not even go. I have a decent job as a waitress plus a boyfriend..

I quickly shake that thought. No I'm finishing school and getting a real job, and moving far away from Brandon, Josh, Riley, everyone. I open the fridge and find a beer. It's not exactly healthy but who the hell cares. I pop it open with me thumb, I've had enough beers to open them without openers.

I take a swing, bland as usual. I walk to the couch and flop on. I grab the control and try to find a good show. I find the show Shadowhunters. Might as well. I start watching. I guess they had a season 1 marathon. And let me just say, that shows amazing. During the last episode I broke down sobbing.

Why? Because of this shadow- hunter and warlock. He was getting engaged, trying to hide his love. But then the warlock came to the wedding and they just shared a kiss. Not caring about anyone else. It was just pure love. So of course I'm crying, crying that I'll never have that. I ruined it for myself, I ruined everything for myself. The tears don't stop. Nothing ever stops.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I must've fell asleep on the couch. Because when I wake up to a knock on the door I am laying on the couch. Must be Brandon. I get off the couch and go to the door.

"Yes I forgiv-"

I stop short. You would too if you saw him. The guy you've crushed on for so long, hurt, and betrayed.

"J- Josh? What're you doing here?"


	18. Not all knights wear armor

"Where is he?" He asks while walking into the apartment.

"Where's who?" I follow him to see where he's heading. He keeps looking through the apartment, in every room.

"Josh! What the hell are you doing? And what are you looking for?" He turns towards me.

"I'm looking for Brandon. That's his name right?" I nod. Why's he looking for him?

"Your not going to find him in here."

"Why not?" He demands. It's kinda hot.

"He's not here right now."

"Oh. Where's he at?" I shrug.

"Probably at a bar."

"Okay, when's he coming back?"

I shrug again.

"Whenever he feels like it."

He looks at me like I've just punched him in the face.

"Maya, what happened to you? The old Maya would have never stayed with an arrogant asshole. She would have left a long time ago. So I'm over here wondering, what happened to that old Maya?"

What happened to me? Well that's an easy question to answer.

"I just stopped caring about what happened to me." He looks me in the eyes, they're serious.

"Why?" It's that simple statement that almost makes me want to start bawling. Almost.

"Because I hurt you." I couldn't help but cry. I just keep imagining his face that day, the pained expression. Which was caused by me and my stupid anger.

"You don't know how bad I felt that day, knowing I hurt you."

I continue sobbing out.

"What day Maya?" He questions while wiping the tears from my eyes.

"Don't act like you don't remember when! You know what I did to you. You were so heartbroken you literally left!"

His eyes widen.

"Maya do you think I left because of what you said? No I only left because I needed to turn in some essays in to my college. I even told Cory to tell you guys. He did right?"

I shake my head.

"All he said was you had to leave ASAP."

He finishes wiping my tears.

"Maya.. yes I was hurt by what you said. But I understand why. I forgave you a long time ago, but it was just you who didn't forgive yourself. But now you can, because now you understand what you did was wrong.

And you were so upset that you literally ran away from home. Which I should really take you back to. Come on let's go."

He starts leading me out the door.

"I- I can't just leave! I- I would need my clothes and I can't handle telling Brandon. I just can't.."

He starts slowing down.

"Do you love him?"

Do I love Brandon?

"What does that have to do with anything?"

He keeps a serious face.

"Do you love him? It's a simple question."

I shake my head.

"Okay. Then let's head back to Cory's. I'll come back later to get your stuff and clear it up with Brandon. Let's just go before Brandon comes back."

I nod and follow. It might be weird seeing Riley, considering I left her. Once we left the apartment there's a staircase. It's actually pretty hard to climb, especially with groceries in your hands.

"Maya, I have a question."

"Okay, ask away."

He stops walking and looks at me.

"Are those bruises from Brandon? And be honest, I won't do anything or ask any more. I just want to know."

There's no reason to lie so I just nod.

He scrunches up his face but doesn't say anything and keeps walking. I'm walking right behind him, following his steps.

I guess I wasn't looking at where I was going because I end up tripping down.

"Oh my god! Maya are you okay?" He runs down the steps.

My vision instantly goes blurry.

"Yeah. I'm fine." I mumble.

Hm, mumble. What a funny word. Mumble, mumble.

"I think you might have a concussion."

He starts checking my head.

"Hey did you know that you look like a prince! Except you act like a knight!"

I giggle, suddenly very sleepy.

"You must've hit your head really hard. I'll carry you back."

I feel myself get lifted from the ground.

"You know like the knight in a fairytale. The ones who save the damsels in distress.

Except your not wearing any armor or riding on the back of a horse."

I start giggling like crazy.

Josh chuckles softly.

"Well I don't really know how to ride a horse so... And all that armor would be stuffy. Hey, you want to hear a little fact?"

I nod like crazy and giggle again.

"Not all knights wear armor."

I nod sleepily.

I slowly drift off to sleep. The last thing I hear is the sound of Josh's heart pounding. I wonder why?

 _ **The next chapter will be the last one. So yes that means I will be ending the story. I might do a sequel I don't know, but right now I just don't have time anymore.**_

 _ **So why make you wait when I can just sum up the story. The Final chapter will be Josh and Maya visiting her future school and more.**_


	19. Just a dream (Real Ending)

_**PLEASE READ:**_

 _ **Everyone's reviews were talking about how they were disappointed with the last two chapters.**_

 _ **And to be honest I was too. I used to make the story cute and funny but then it went bad. So instead of continuing with it like how it was, I'm rewriting what should have happened after the birthday incident.**_

 _ **I know some people said they lost their spark in those two chapters and I know I can't go back in time so sorry but just try to forget those chapters and remember the old ones, if you can.**_

 _ **This is the real last chapter. And sorry to everyone who hated the last two chapters, I can't delete them because some people did enjoy them but I am forgetting them and writing the actual ending. Again sorry, but here it is.**_

 _ **Actually someone in the comments told me I should make the last chapters a dream. I think I'll use her suggest.**_

 _ **So thank you -Allie- for being awesome. :-)**_

Maya's POV:

I wake up startled. There's a full pounding in my head. Where am I? I look around. It has a bunch of stuffed animals, so Riley's room.  
"Peaches! Are you finally awake!"

Riley bursts into the room and jumps on me.  
"Yeah, but what happened to me? And where's Josh?"  
Riley's smile goes down.

"Well yesterday you were mopping around eating ice cream when you feel and hit your head in the table. I ran to help you and you were passed out. Me and Lucas helped you on the bed and were waiting for you to wake up. Which you did. And I don't know why you think Josh is here... considering the party last week..."

So it was all a dream, thank God. That means I have time to fix things.  
"Riley, can you drive me to Josh's college?"

Her smile never leaves her face but I know she's going to say no.  
"Please Riles. I need to apologize, something you've been begging me to do for days. So please, take me over their."

I try giving her my best puppy dog face, it doesn't work.  
"I don't know Maya. I think he might want some alone time..

I mean he did kind of leave in a rush."  
The dream! In it he says he had something to do in college so he left.  
"Riley if I can prove the real reason Josh left, will you take me?" My eyes start filling with determination. I know I can prove it. She nods.

So I grab her hand and yank her to the kitchen.  
Just as I thought, Cory's eating some mashed potatoes, weirdo.  
"Hey, Matthews!"  
"Why can't I ever just eat potatoes in peace?"  
He mumbles.

"Porcupine, what exactly did Josh tell you when he left?"  
Riley gives me and then Cory a curious look.  
"He said to tell you something about him having to go back to school for something. I don't remember, so can I eat my mash potatoes now?"  
His face beams when I say yes.

Riley and him are such twins.  
"What the heck dad! Why didn't you tell me that?"  
Cory just shrugs.  
"Urg. Okay Maya, you were right. Let's go." She grabs her car keys and storms off with me. She rushes down the stairs and quickly rushes to her car.  
( **_I_** ** _don't know what kind of car. A nice one?)_**

"Dang Riles. Slow down a little."  
She finally notices me.  
"Sorry Maya. I'm just kind of mad that my dad didn't tell me something so important. Aren't you?"  
I shake my head.

"Not really."  
She opens the car door for me and then gets in the driver seat.  
"Ready?"  
Physically, yes. Mentally, no.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Here we are. Josh's college."  
I get out of the car and look around. It brings back memories of the last time we came here.  
"So, where do we find him?"

Shoot, I haven't even realized we actually have to look around the place for him.  
"He's probably in his dorm. Come on."

She grabs my arm and rushes me to his dorm. Good, the faster we get their the better.  
We keep running while ignoring all the people telling us to slow down, until we reach it. His room.  
"Are you ready for this Maya?"  
I nod meekly.

"I'll be by the water fountain. Good luck."  
She leaves me alone with my thoughts.  
I knock softly, I have to make things right.  
"Coming."  
I hear muttering and then footsteps coming closer.  
"Hey Jak- Maya?"

Oh god, what do I say?  
"Hi?" I mentally slap myself.  
"What are you doing here? I thought you weren't allowed to drive?"  
Yet I still drove you home when you were drunk.

"Riley brought me, again like last time.. Anyways, I kind of need to talk to you."  
He nods and steps into the hallway with me. It's empty.  
"Josh, I'm.. I'm so sorry about the birthday incident. I wasn't thinking and I was tired and, I don't know I just thought you guys forgot. But the things I said, there's honestly no excuse for that. I was crude, and just horrible. I'm so sorry Josh."

I felt tears threaten to escape, but I make sure they don't.  
Josh crouches down so he's face to face with me.  
"Maya, I get it okay? You were irritated about Hannah and us forgetting your birthday. You were just mad. I understand, and thanks for apologizing even though you were scared. That took guts. I guess it comes with adulthood right?"

He jokes while nudging my shoulder playfully. I giggle and nod.  
"So everything's back to normal now right? We're good?"  
I nod. But it really wasn't good. Because he's going to end up leaving and move on with his life, without me in it.

Not on purpose, but he'll be doing it without realizing it.  
I have to fix that.  
So as soon as he turns to head back in to the room, I pull him by the shirt and kiss him.  
He doesn't respond to it but I don't move away, soon enough he starts kissing back.  
We pull away once we realize we can't breathe anymore.

"So... That happened."  
I nod slowly, still dazed.  
"What do you want from me Maya?" He whispers in my ear.  
What I've always wanted.

"I want you to be my boyfriend, Joshua Matthews. What do you want?" I ask, fear laced in my voice.  
"I want you to finally be my girlfriend."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It turns out Josh was waiting for his roommate, some guy named Jake, so he could leave him the keys so he can finally come home.

Riley ended up taking him with us back home, not once questioning what happened.  
As soon as we got back to Cory's, she turns to us.  
"So, what happened?"

Of course, she always wants to know what happens.  
"We made up."  
She grins.  
"And?"  
Do I tell her?  
"And what?"

She rolls her eyes.  
"Are you two an item now!"  
I look at Josh, he nods.  
"Really! Ahhhh!"

We start shushing her.  
"Just don't say anything, we'll tell them at the right moment."  
She nods while trying to contain her squeals.  
We all left the car and headed to the room.

It was quite, no one wanted to soon as we entered we instantly saw Lucas and Zay fighting over some game.

To be honest I kind of forgot they were in here.  
"Oh hey Maya, and Josh."

They both say, not once looking up.  
We sit on the corner of the couch together. Me next to Josh and Riley while she's next to Farkle.  
"So, how was college Josh?"

He leans his head back and sighs.  
"It was stressful. They wanted me there to help with some stuff.

I guess my professor recommend me to them. They said I'd get extra credit for helping out so I did. But man I'm tired, I had to stay up late on some nights."

He stretches his back and yawns.  
"Did anything good happen at all?"  
He sits back up and runs a hand through his hair.

"Yes. Not only earning the extra credit but having Maya come over and apologize. I didn't even know she could do that."  
He teases while poking my cheek.

"Maya, why did you suddenly want to apologise to Josh as soon as you woke up? That kind of threw me off."  
Riley questions as soon as we stopped poking each other.

"I had a nightmare where things went wrong when I didn't apologise. I guess it was an eye opener, do something before you regret it."

Josh pokes my nose.  
"Dang Maya, you've been an adult for only a couple of days and you're already sounding deep."

He jokes. I poke him back. We start talking about who knows what with Riley when I see Lucas stand up suddenly and clear his throat loudly. We all turn and look at him.

Everyone except Zay who's in the kitchen chatting with Hannah. I honestly don't know how they suddenly became friends but whatever.  
I turn back to Lucas.  
He's staring at Smackle very seriously.

"I have a very important question for you Smackle. And I want to ask you now with everyone here with us."  
She turns to him.  
"What Lucas?" She asks, curiosity written on her face.

Lucas gets down on one knee.  
"Well I was wondering, will you Isadora Smackle, marry me?"  
Excitement starts filling the room.

Everyone happy, except Smackle who just looks confused.  
"You want to marry me?"  
Her eyes start leaking tears.

"Yes Isadora, I want you to make me the happiest man in the world by marrying me. I want you, the funny, sweet, intelligent, and perfect person that you are. So what do you say?"

He looked suddenly nervous.  
"Y- Yes. Yes I'll marry you."  
They're both full on crying now.

"I've waited two years for this moment. And it was so worth it."  
He whispers to her.  
"Aww, how cute."  
Riley squeals. Farkle looks at her and smiles.

"Maybe that can be us some day."  
He whispers to her. Her eyes beam bright as she leans forward and kisses him. They are adorable.

Zay's in the corner with Hannah still. It's obvious they're into each other, which is perfect because Zay being single is a dangerous thing. Plus they fit each other in a way.

They're both jokesters that are friendly. Perfect for each other. Except when they do end up together they're probably going to play a lot of pranks on us. My thoughts get interrupted by Josh.

"Anyways bye guys. We have to head off." Josh yells as he walks out with me.  
Everyone turns and looks at us with curiosity.

"Where are you guys going?"  
Lucas and Smackle ask together.

Their going to be a great married couple.  
"Well me and Maya are going to go see her college."

We are? Why?  
Everyone starts grinning.  
"So your going to see where your _girlfriend's_ going to spend her time at?"  
Riley teases. Is that really the reason why?

"Actually that's exactly what I'm doing. Right babe?" He turns to me and grins. I blush.  
Everyone stays quiet.  
"Oh my god their dating! Finally!" Everyone starts yelling and smiling.

"Finally!"  
"I knew it would happen."  
"So my daughter's friend is dating my little brother? And no one told me?"

Topanga just laughs at him.  
My mom starts whispering and giggling to Topanga.  
Is she happy?

She turns to me and nods.  
"Have fun baby. He looks sweet. Right Shawn?"

Shawn smiles and nods, but I can see the anger in his eyes.  
Josh gives him a nod and a wave.

As if it had a deeper meaning behind it Shawn nods and smiles happily. Man guys are weird.  
We wave bye and turn to leave.  
Heading to my future college.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So this is where my girlfriend is going to be staying?"  
He questions looking at me.  
I blush, I do it every time he calls me his girlfriend.

It's just so foreign. But knowing he's my first everything, and I'm also his first everything, makes it better.

"Yes dork, this is my school. Right across from yours, so you'll have to take me to lunch and walk me around." I smile cheeky at him.

"Good. I'm going to love taking my girlfriend out for dates."  
"You just love say girlfriend don't you?" He puts his arm around me.

"Well we're waiting for this haven't we?"  
I nod, feeling excited.  
"So _babe,_ what's going to happen next?"

I smirks.  
"Well after college we'll probably buy a house together and look for jobs. After we find jobs we'll get married.

Then have kids and wait to finally retire. Then we'll spend the rest of our life together in a retirement home, or with someone who takes us in."

I start giggling. Man he's so cute.  
"Stop joking Josh, I'm serious."  
He leans forward and grins mischievously.  
"Who said I was joking?"

My face can't get any redder.  
"But after college, besides us living together, I feel like we're finally going to really live our lives. Get to live our dreams, together right?"

He holds out his right hand.  
"Definitely."  
I grab it and we intertwine or fingers together.

I stand on my tippi toes and lean up. He leans down and we kiss.  
We pull away after what seemed like hours.  
"I'm so glad I waited, for this day."

I whisper while leaning in to his shoulder.  
"Me too. This was worth it."  
He rests his head on mine. This is perfect.

 _ **So that's the official ending. No sequel, just this.**_


End file.
